What Makes Us Who We Are
by FFWriterIntheChatroom
Summary: Bones High school fic. Rated T for language and disturbing themes.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. :/ **

**A/N: I know I have several WIP that I need to be tending too but this little plot bunny just wouldn't stop nagging me. I was watching Man on the Fairway and I just loved how Booth looked at teenage Brennan, and that inspired me to do a high school fic. Now, on the show B and B are 5 years apart but in my story they are a year apart and Brennan is a year ahead so they are in the same grade. I hope everyone likes it! And please drop me a review if you enjoyed it (or if you didn't, I'm all for constructive criticism). Read on!!**

* * *

The first thing he noticed about her was her eyes. He found himself obsessing over whether they were blue or green or grey. She never looked directly at him, she never looked directly at anyone really, but every so often she would look out the window during class or she would be thinking about something real hard and would look up and the light would catch her eyes. And he couldn't breathe.

She wasn't the type of girl he usually went for, and he knew he definitely wasn't the type of guy she went for but he couldn't help this inexplicable attraction he felt towards her. It wasn't even romantic at first, just a sort of pull in his gut he couldn't explain. His buddies would make fun of her, calling her rent-a-kid or foster fuck up or a whole other slew of nick names that weren't nearly as clever as they thought they were, and he would feel anger rising in his stomach and had to control the urge to hit one of them. He wasn't really sure why he felt this way. He didn't even know her, and it was clear she didn't like him. But, after the first few months of observing her when she moved to his school he just accepted it as a fact.

Seeley Booth was going to know Temperance Brennan.


	2. Chapter 1

The first time she slept in his bed it wasn't how he'd hoped. Temperance Brennan had been at his school for 3 months and never said a word to him. He had never seen her say a word to anyone but the teachers. She didn't look like the rest of the girls, didn't wear crazy amount of make up or skin tight clothes. She was just her. And Seeley found that to be more than enough. She sat next to him in Biology class one day when her seat was taken by the new kid Daniels. He got a whiff of her shampoo and instantly his jeans were too tight. It smelled like honey and jasmine and something else he couldn't identify but it didn't matter because it smelled damned good. _She _smelled damned good.

After that the fantasies started, all of them involving her in his bed or a number of various locales but most of them in his bed. The reality of the first time though was far different from anything he imagined. Worse in some ways, better in others.

-----

At 3am Seeley stormed out of his house blood streaming down his nose, his father unconscious on the couch. Seems the son of a bitch had time to beat the shit of him before passing out.

_Thanks a million, dad. _

He got in his truck and sped down his street trying to wipe the excess blood from his face without ruining his shirt. He found some napkins in the dash and pressed them to his nose. He noticed a stop sign too late and slammed on the breaks, his tires screeching in protest. He sat there for a second, laying his head on the steering wheel, feeling the pulsing in his nose slow down as the blood stopped. He took a deep breath and gripped the steering wheel, trying to stop his hands from shaking.

He nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard a soft rapping on the driver side window. His head snapped up and his heart nearly stopped when he saw who was standing outside the window. It was _her. _Those damn eyes wide and nervous as she searched his face through the window. They just sat there for what felt like an eternity, until Seeley regained himself and slowly rolled down the window.

"Are you alright?" She asked immediately, her eyes skirting across his face then back up to meet his gaze. He was sure he looked like hell, he could feel the blood around his nose and lips. He was too stunned by hearing her voice to respond. He had never actually heard her talk. Her voice was husky and soft all at the same time. It drove him crazy. Not trusting his own voice he just nodded like an idiot. _Smooth, Seel._

"You looked like you were unresponsive for an extended period of time and judging by the amount of blood you seem to have lost you might be feeling lightheaded. You probably shouldn't be driving." She said, never breaking eye contact with him. He found himself drowning in her eyes, he couldn't look away. He couldn't think, all he could see was her. "I'm fine." He finally choked out, his voice coming out foreign to his ears. She didn't say anything, just held him prisoner with her gaze. "What are you doing out so late?" He asked before he could stop himself. _Why the fuck do you care, Seeley?_

She broke eye contact and looked at the ground. As though he had been released from a trance Seeley let his eyes roam over her face and saw a bruise forming on her cheek, and her lip looked slightly swollen. "You really shouldn't be driving." She said her voice barely audible. Then she readjusted her backpack and started to walk away from his truck. Before he knew what he was doing he was putting his truck in park and scrambling out of it, running after her. "Hey!" He called stepping around her so he was standing in her way. "What happened there?" He asked, his finger reaching out of its own accord towards her cheek. She quickly slapped his finger away. "What happened there?" She asked pointing to his bloodstained face, her voice filled with a surprising amount of venom. "Nothing." He said quickly. "Well then nothing for me too. Can you please get out of my way?" She asked, seeming annoyed with the entire exchange. Seeley was filled with a sense of irritation. He was trying to help her, what the hell was her problem? "No," He said. "I can't." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I think you mean you won't. You're clearly physically capable of moving out of my way." She said crossing her arms over her chest. He breathed a heavy sigh. In his fantasies she had never been this difficult. "Look I don't know what your problem is with me, but I'm just trying to help okay?" He said, trying to remain calm. "Help with what exactly? I don't need any help." She said, her chin tipping up. He rolled his eyes. "That shiner on your cheek there says otherwise." He said. She looked self conscious for a moment before she scrunched up her nose at him. Seeley thought it might have been the cutest damned thing he'd ever seen. "Shiner? I don't what that means." She said. "Seriously?" He asked. She didn't reply, only fixed her cerulean gaze on him in a way that made his pulse quicken. He cleared his throat. "Uh, a shiner, it's just another name for a bruise. Ya know, slang." He said. "Oh." She said. Neither one said anything after that. They both just stood silently observing the other until Seeley remembered she hadn't answered his question. "So how'd you get it?" He asked. "Get what?" She asked. Was she being purposely dense? He resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. "The bruise." He said. She visibly tensed, then a smirk crossed her face. "How did you get your bloody nose?" She asked, looking smug as hell. He clenched his jaw. "That's none of your goddamn business." He spit out. He hadn't meant it to come out so harsh and instantly regretted it when a flicker of fear crossed her face. "I'm sorry." He said, his tone soft. She shook her head slightly. "It's fine. I have to go though, so…." She trailed off, gesturing for him to get out of her way. Her face left no room for argument and he took a step to the side. He watched her go, debating whether or not to go after her. A beautiful girl walking around alone at night in a shady Philly neighborhood? It wasn't much of a debate.

"Where are you going?" He asked, jogging a little until he was walking along side her as she made her way down the dark suburban sidewalk. Her brow furrowed. "Why do you want to know?" She asked, her voice quieter and more unsure than it had been before. He looked down at the sidewalk and realized he didn't have a good answer. So he settled for telling her the only one he had. "I don't know." He said. She looked at him and he felt like one of those pieces of onion root underneath her microscope in Biology. "You don't know?" She asked. He shook his head. "No. I just- I need to know okay? So if you could tell me where you're going and how you got that bruise and that fat lip I would really appreciate it." He said, irritation seeping into his voice on the last word. He couldn't help it. In the movies when a guy helps the damsel in distress she never questions him. She accepts the help like a normal person and thanks him in a number of pleasurable ways. Why couldn't she just do that? He held back a sigh and then turned to look at her when he realized she hadn't said anything. She stopped walking and turned to face him. "I'm sorry but that's really none of your business." She said. "Now, are you really just going to leave your car in the middle of the street while you follow me all night? Because that doesn't seem like a very logical thing to do." She said, the unsure tone of her voice gone and condescending replacing it. He felt his blood getting hotter as he took a step towards her. "I'm trying to help you! I don't know what the hell is wrong with you that you won't just let me." He said his voice rising. She didn't take a step back or even flinch as he invaded her personal space. "I don't recall ever asking for your help, and there is nothing I need help with. And why are you so intent on trying to help me fix these imaginary problems you think I have? You probably don't even know my name." She said taking a step towards him so they were so close their noses were almost touching. "Temperance Brennan." He said and shock crossed her face. He took advantage of her speechlessness and kept going. "And you know what, I'm not trying to help you with imaginary problems okay? Because people who don't have any problems aren't walking around at three in the morning with a backpack full of their shit and a fucking bruised face!" He yelled. "You clearly have problems Temperance but if you don't want me to help you with them then fine. I won't." He said.

His gut churned when he saw her blue eyes swimming in tears. _Jesus_. He made her cry_. _"Hey," He said reaching out to her but she just took a step back, her tears falling over her cheeks. "I'm sorry. Really, God, I take it back okay?" He said, internally wincing at how ridiculous he sounded. _I take it back? You're gonna have to do better than that Seel. _"I didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry." He said taking a step towards her. "Don't." She said, looking embarrassed as she wiped the tears from her face. "Just don't. You don't know me, you don't owe me anything. So stop apologizing." She said and made a move to walk away. He grabbed her arm, but quickly let go when he saw the scared look on her face. _Idiot. You don't grab someone like that who just got her face bashed in. _"Sorry." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I just- where are you going?" He asked. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't know. Will you just leave me alone? Please?" She asked, her eyes still closed and her voice cracking when she said please. "You can't just walk around out here all night." He said. She opened her eyes. "Why not?" She asked, her eyes challenging him. "Because it's dangerous." He said. "I can take care of myself." She said. He barked out a laugh. "Yeah, okay." He said. "I can." She countered, anger lacing her tone. "Look, I don't care how tough you are, you get caught by the wrong type of people this late at night and your done." He said. The way she avoided his gaze, he knew she knew he was right. "Well I don't have much of a choice." She said. "You could come home with me." He said before he could stop himself. Alarm painted her face and she looked like she might actually run away from him. He shook his head violently. "No, I didn't mean it like that. Like _come home with me._ I just meant you could stay at my house tonight if you wanted. I mean it's not a mansion or anything but I have my own room and you could stay in there." He said and she looked even more terrified. "No! I didn't mean with me- I'll sleep on the couch, obviously." He said, nervous laughter escaping his lips. What the hell was he doing? Inviting her back to his house, when his house probably wasn't any better than wherever she came from. Wherever she got that bruise. But at least he would be there. He would protect her.

To his amazement she actually looked like she was considering it. "I don't know." She said, biting her thumb nail nervously. He tried offering her one of the smiles he used on Maryann Milano when he wanted to get to third base. It seemed to make Maryann feel a hell of a lot more willing but apparently Temperance had some sort of immunity to his charms because it didn't look like it convinced her at all. "Please," He asked when his smile failed, fully realizing how pathetic he sounded. "You'd actually be doing me a favor. This way I might actually be able to get some sleep, rather than following you around all night." He said, a real smile crossing his face. She raised her eyebrows. "Why would you follow me around?" She asked. "You don't think I'd really just let you wander around out here by yourself do you?" He asked. An emotion he couldn't identify clouded her eyes as they latched onto his. "C'mon," He urged, slowly reaching out to pull her in the direction of his car. She didn't pull away from him this time. "Okay, I guess. But just for tonight." She agreed, sounding guarded. He nodded, his mind going a mile a minute. She had actually agreed to stay with him.

_Temperance fucking Brennan was coming home with him. _

"Yeah, just for tonight." He said as they walked over to his car, trying to squash the hope that it would be for much longer than just a night.

"Can I drive?" She asked suddenly. He turned to look at her, surprise coloring his features. "What? Why?" He asked. "I find it relaxing. And with your head trauma you really shouldn't be driving." She said. He made a face. "I do not have _head trauma._ It's a bloody nose okay? Plus my house is only down the road, so no you can't drive." He said matter-of-factly. She sighed. "Fine." She said as he gently pushed her over to the passenger side of his truck and opened up the door. She looked at him. "I'm capable of opening my own door." She said. He rolled his eyes. He had never dealt with a girl like this before. Usually when he played the gentleman card shirts would come flying off, Temperance actually seemed _annoyed_ by his chivalry. "I'm sure you can. Geez. Can you just get in the car please?" He asked. She made a face but climbed in the truck, holding her backpack tightly to her. He shut the door then jogged around the front of his truck and climbed in starting the ignition and making a U-turn, heading in the direction of his house.

_**Thoughts???**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2….**

-----

Seeley pulled up in front of his house, sneaking looks at the girl next to him as he had the whole ride over, trying to gauge her reaction. "So, uh, this where I live." He said motioning to the house. "It's nice." She said looking uncomfortable. He could tell she was starting to regret her decision. "You ready to go in?" He asked. She fidgeted with the strap on her backpack. "I don't think this was a very good idea. I'm going to go." She said getting out of the truck. He quickly got out and ran around to her side, planting himself in front of her. "I thought we established that you had nowhere _to_ go." He said. She looked nervously between his house and the sidewalk, clearly trying to decide whether to go in or to run.

"C'mon," He said nudging her a little with his shoulder. "At least come in and let me get you some ice for your head." He said. She met his eyes and he offered up a small smile, hoping she wouldn't fight him. His nose was starting to hurt like hell and he wasn't sure he had it in him to chase her down again, but really he knew whether he had it in him or not he would chase her wherever she went. There was no way in hell he was leaving her alone tonight. She looked at his house once more then slowly nodded her head. "Okay." She said. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, let's go." He said placing a hand on the small of her back and guiding her towards the house.

He opened the front door and led her through the dark entry way into the kitchen and flicked on the lights. She stood awkwardly in the door way. He looked over at her and smiled, he couldn't help it really, she looked so goddamn adorable standing there nervously chewing on her swollen lip. "Sit down, I'll get you some ice." He said. This seemed to be all the invitation she needed, walking over to the small table and dropping her backpack on the floor before plopping down in one the chairs. She looked exhausted. He grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer and handed it to her. "Thanks." She said holding it too her bruised cheek. "Do you have another one?" She asked. "For your lip?" He asked. She shook her head. "No, for your nose. It's starting to swell." She said. He instinctively raised his hand to his nose, wincing when the pressure sent pain shooting through him. She smiled a little. "It's gonna hurt if you touch it." She said. "Gee, thanks." He said sarcastically, laughing a little. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the kitchen window, grimacing at his appearance. He had dried blood under his nose and smeared across his cheek, and she was right his nose was definitely starting to swell. "Jesus." He muttered trying to swipe off some of the blood with a dampened paper towel. He didn't hear her get up and walk over to the refrigerator, so he jumped at the sound of her voice behind him. "Put this on it." She said handing him a bag of frozen peas. "It's fine, really. Looks worse than it is." He said throwing the blood stained paper towel in the trash. "It is not fine. It's swelling. Now put this on it." She said pressing the bag gently to his nose than covering it with his own hand. They both jumped a little at the rush of electricity that ran through both of them when their skin touched. Seeley recovered first, trying not lose his train of thought like he did every damn time he looked her in the eye. He cleared his throat, smiling a little. "You sure are pushy you know that?" He said. She smiled at that, a real one, and his heart stopped and jumped somewhere inside his throat. "Yeah I know that." She said softly. His eyes searched hers for what felt like an eternity, something about looking at her made him feel better. _Good._ That wasn't a feeling he was used too.

He noticed her swaying back and forth a little and saw the way her shoulders were slumped. "You tired?" He asked. She shrugged. "A little." She said, but looked grateful that he pointed it out so she didn't have to. He nodded. "My rooms upstairs." He said walking through the kitchen into the dark living room, her close behind him. He froze when he saw his dad still passed out on the couch, surrounded by empty scotch bottles. Temperance crashed into his back at his abrupt stop but quickly recovered, moving to stand next to him.

He couldn't look at her. Not when all his fucking dirty laundry was laid right out here in front of her. It's kind of hard to convincingly play the knight in shining armor when you bring the princess back to your castle and your abusive alcoholic father is passed out on the couch, his knuckles still bloody from where they collided with your nose.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch." She whispered to him and honest to God he could have kissed her right then. He looked at her and when her eyes met his he didn't see judgment or disgust, all he saw was understanding.

A considerable amount of time must have passed without him saying anything because she got this expectant look in her eye, like she was waiting for him to say or do something. He still couldn't find his voice so he just grabbed her hand and led her across the dark living room, up the stairs and into his room.

He shut the door quietly behind them and kicked off his shoes, feeling her eyes on him the whole time. "You're dad gave you the bloody nose." She said. She didn't phrase it as a question, or even an accusation, just a fact. He wasn't sure if she was looking for confirmation or not, and he wasn't sure if he could give it to her.

_Fuck it. _He took a deep breath then gave her one terse nod followed by a quiet "Yeah."

He was surprised at the sudden surge of relief that coursed through him once he confirmed it. Finally there was someone he didn't have to lie to. Finally there was someone who _knew._ He looked up at her and felt a strange desire to thank her, but before he could speak she yawned. He smiled a little, walking over to her. "It's almost four in the morning. You should sleep." He said.

She nodded and slid off her shoes before climbing into his bed. He felt his pants tighten a little at the sight of her in his bed. Granted this wasn't at all how he had pictured the first time she slept in his bed, but he'd take what he could get. He grabbed one of the pillows off his bed and an old afghan his mother had made him and headed for the floor. "What are you doing?" She asked her eyes trapping his in her gaze. "I'm going to sleep." He said. "On the floor?" She asked. His mouth went dry. He wasn't sure what she was saying but whatever the hell it was he knew it wasn't going to be good. "This is your bed, you shouldn't have to sleep on the floor just because I'm here," She said, suddenly looking unsure of what she was saying. But she soldiered on. "You could sleep in the bed if you want. I pretty much just stay to my side." She said. "Temperance," He started but she cut him off. "Or if you don't want to you know, sleep with me, I could sleep on the floor." She said blushing a little at how her words sounded. "You're not sleeping on the floor." He said with an air of finality that she didn't even try to argue. "Well you're not either." She said. He searched her eyes trying to determine whether she was just being polite or if she really didn't want him sleeping on the floor.

He couldn't find any traces of indecision in her eyes so he slowly made his way to the bed. She pulled off her hoodie, leaving her in a small black tank top. He stared a moment too long at her and she caught him. "What?" She asked. He shook his head. "Nothing." He said climbing in next to her as she got comfortable. She let out another yawn and buried her head in his pillow. He smiled to himself as her foot collided with his shin. "Sorry." She said, embarrassed. He chuckled. "S'okay."

They lay in silence and Temperance was drifting off to sleep when his voice cut through the dark. "Who gave you that bruise?" He asked.

He hadn't meant to push her about it. He really was going to let it go for now, but now that she knew about his dad he felt a desperate need to know something about her. She knew something about him that not even his closest friends knew and now he needed to find out who did that to her. So he could kick their ass for one, but also because he wanted to be able to shoulder some of the burden a secret like that can be. She did it for him and now he needed to reciprocate.

"I don't want to talk about that." She said her voice thick with emotion.

"Please?" He asked and heard her hair rustle against his pillow as she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter." She said.

"It does. It matters to me." He said.

She turned on her side so she was facing him.

"Why?" She asked.

"I think you'll feel better if you tell me." He said.

She sighed. "I still don't understand why you care how I feel, or if I'm in danger walking around at night or any of it. I just," She heaved another sigh. "I just don't understand."

"Neither do I." He said honestly. Then laughed a little. She scrunched up her face in that way he was beginning to love. "What's funny?" She asked. "I just realized, after everything that's happened tonight, I never even told you my name." He said.

"I know your name." She whispered. "You do?" He asked, surprised. "You're the captain of the football team Seeley. I'm pretty sure everyone at school knows you." She said, then studied his face seriously. "You're not what I thought you'd be like though." She said. "That a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked, still trying to get over the rush he got when her first name rolled off her lips. The corners of her mouth tipped up. "Definitely a good thing. I didn't like you very much before tonight." She admitted. A grin spread across his face. "But now you like me?" He asked. He swore he saw her blush even in the dark. "No. Just more than I did before." She said and he chuckled. "Okay." He said. "So," He said. "I don't want to talk about it." She said, cutting him off. "You didn't even hear what I was going to say." He said. "You were going to ask me how I got this bruise." She said. "And the fat lip." He added. She pressed her lips into a thin line and he knew he wasn't getting anywhere with her. He sighed. "Okay, you don't have to tell me tonight if you don't want too. Let's just get some sleep huh?" He said. She nodded. "That sounds like a good idea." She said as another yawn escaped her lips and she cuddled closer into the blankets. "Night." He said. "Night," She said. "And thanks." She added in a whisper. He smiled a little as her steady breathing lulled him to sleep.

----

Please review and tell me what you think!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Seeley woke to the sound of yelling and shot upright in bed. It took him a second to get his bearings, but as soon as he saw Temperance curled up beside him it all came rushing back. "Seeley! Get down here now!" He heard his mother call from downstairs. Temperance's eyes fluttered open at the noise and she looked panicked for a second before looking up at him and noticeably calming. Everything else seemed to fade away as her eyes met his. A shy smile played on her lips. "Morning." She said. He smiled down at her. "Morning." He said and fought what felt like his entire being that was screaming at him to lean down and kiss her. _Get a grip._ Invading her space like that would definitely not help things.

"SEELEY!" His mom screamed again from downstairs, effectively killing their peaceful moment. Temperance sat up as Seeley rolled out of bed. "Is something wrong?" She asked looking nervously at his bedroom door as if someone was going to come bursting through at any minute. "Nah, I'm sure everything's fine. Wait here, I'll go see what she's yelling about and find us some breakfast." He said, and smiled as he took her in. Her dark hair fell in messy waves around her face and she had sheet marks on the side of her cheek. The swelling on her lip seemed to have gone down and she looked well rested. "What?" She asked self consciously. He shook his head. "Nothing, I'll be right back." He said, quickly exiting his room and jogging down the stairs.

When he got to the living room he saw an irate looking man in his mid 40's standing next to his mother. Off the terrified look on his mothers face he put himself between her and the man. "Can I help you?" He asked. "You're damn right you can help me! Where the hell is my daughter?" He asked. Seeley didn't make the connection in his mind between the girl currently in his bed and this man. "How the hell should I know? Now do you wanna take a step back?" He said pushing his mother further behind him. "Seeley, I found this in the kitchen this morning." His mother said holding up Temperance's backpack. His stomach dropped. "I didn't recognize it so I went through it and I found an I.D. I didn't recognize the name so I called the number on it, this is Robert Jane. His foster daughter, Temperance Brennan, has been missing since last night." She said. "She's missing and her back pack ended up in your goddamn kitchen. Now tell me where the hell she is before I call the cops and have you arrested." Robert said. Seeley felt his anger rising and he barked out a humorless laugh. "You're gonna call the cops on me? Fine, you do that. And when they get here how about you explain to them how she got that fucking bruise on her cheek?" He said standing up straight so he was taller than Robert. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about kid. Now why don't you mind your own business and tell me where the hell my foster kid is." Robert said. Seeley clenched his jaw. "I don't know where she is. She was here yesterday after school, she must have left it here. Haven't seen her since." He said. "Now why don't you get the fuck out of my house before I show you out." He said leaving no room for argument. Robert's nostrils flared but he backed off and left, slamming the door on his way out. Seeley sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He now had no doubt in his mind where that bruise came from.

"Seeley, would you like to tell me what that was all about?" His mother asked. He turned around to face her and gently took Temperance's backpack out of her hands. "Sorry you had to deal with that Mom. I don't really know what that was about. That guy's crazy." He said. "So you didn't lie?" She asked, eyeing him in that way she does when she knows he's full of shit. He shook his head though, clinging to his story. "No mom, I didn't lie." He said then walked into kitchen, grabbing two bowls, a box of cereal and some milk. He bounded up the stairs, suddenly anxious to be back in her presence again. He walked in the room to find her coming out of the bathroom that was adjacent to his room, tying her hair up in a messy ponytail. She looked terrified, he didn't know why though. "Hey." He said, smiling at her. She stared at her backpack in his hands. "I shouldn't have left that downstairs." She said, her voice barely coming out above a whisper. Realization struck him. "You heard everything?" He asked. She nodded. "I'm sorry." She said, her voice cracking. He set the stuff in his hands down on his dresser and walked over to her. "Hey, it's no problem okay? Really." He said standing in front of her. He felt electricity pulsing off of her, and he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and never let go.

"He came to your house." She said, sniffling a little and wiping at tears in her eyes that had yet to fall. "And I kicked him out." He said, smiling a little trying to put her at ease. She laughed a little then got quiet, clearly thinking way too much for this early in the morning. "Everything going to be okay." He said, tipping her chin up with his knuckle so she'd look at him. "There is no possible way for you to know that. No one can know that." She said. "I can." He said smugly. She rolled her eyes, then her eyes widened when she glanced at the clock. "We're going to be late." She said. His brow furrowed. "For what?" He asked. "School." She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world and walked past him, slipping on her shoes and grabbing her backpack. "Your mom probably shouldn't know I was here." She said. He nodded. "Yeah, well if you wait 10 minutes she'll be at work and I'll be ready and can give you a ride." He said. "I can walk." She said immediately. This time it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Driving is faster, and faster is generally good when you're late." He said. She set her jaw, clearly displeased that he was right. "That makes sense I suppose." She said. "You bet your ass it does. Now c'mon, have some cereal you gotta eat." He said pouring her some cereal. "Thanks." She said as he handed her a bowl. "I'm gonna go jump in the shower, you okay here?" He asked. She nodded as she took a bite. "I'm okay." She said. He nodded and grabbed some clothes before walking into his bathroom and shutting the door. He turned on the shower, and tried to get rid of the giddy feeling that lodged itself in his gut. He had gotten the shit beat out of him by his dad the night before, her psychotic foster dad just showed up and threatened him, he lied to his mom and they were late but despite all of that he couldn't wipe the damn smile off of his face. Temperance Brennan, the literal woman of his dreams was right outside the door, in his room, eating his cereal. Fuck, life was good.

He took what was possibly the fastest shower of his life and got dressed in a Social Distortion t-shirt and jeans, not bothering to put gel in his hair. He had been away from her for 7 minutes and he had this aching feeling that she wasn't going to be there when he got back. He realized he was bordering on pathetic but he really didn't care. He came busting out of the bathroom to see her laying length wise across his bed, nose deep in some science book. He breathed a sigh of relief and when she looked up at him he couldn't help smiling at her. She gave him a small smile and then glanced at the clock. "That was fast." She said. He scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, well uh, I'm done in there. You need to get in?" He asked. She shook her head. "No. Are you ready to go?" She asked. "Almost." He said rooting through the clothes on the floor looking for his books. "You didn't see a history book around here anywhere did you?" He asked. "No. You just throw your books on the floor?" She asked, and he felt a little like he was getting disciplined by a teacher. "No, I don't just throw my books on the floor. It fell." He said. "When you threw it?" She asked getting up and helping him look. "Just keep an eye out." He said digging through various magazines, quickly shoving his _special _magazines underneath his dresser and feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. She hadn't seen those, right?

"Found it!" She called, her voice slightly muffled. He turned around to see her on her knees, bending over to reach under the bed giving him a prime view off her ass. He tried to be a gentleman and avert his eyes, but he was only human. "Great." He said as she wriggled out from underneath the bed and handed him his book. "Thanks." He said grabbing his backpack and shoving it inside. "You should be more careful with your books." She said. He rolled his eyes. "I think their doing just fine. You ready?" He asked. She nodded. "Ready." She said and followed him out the door.

I know this chapter was a little bit shorter than the last one, but the next one will be longer! R&R people! I am addicted to reviews and it really helps the writing process


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for your reviews!! Keep them coming! I am slowly getting addicted **** Also, some of you commented that it was kind of difficult to read the last few chapters and I totally agree, FF took out all my line breaks for some reason so hopefully this chapter comes out looking right! **

**On with the show….**

-----

They pulled up to their school, people waving at Seeley the whole way through the parking lot and staring curiously at Temperance sitting in the passenger seat. He got out of his truck and ran around to open her door but she was already out.

"People are staring." She hissed as they walked to the main building.

"What? No their not." He said. She just looked at him.

"Well yeah okay, maybe they are but it's just cause you and I don't usually talk. Just ignore them." He said. One of his buddies, Thompson, from the football team walked up to them looking disapprovingly at Temperance.

"I have to get to class." Temperance said quietly.

"I'll meet you after."Seeley said giving her his charm smile and a wink. She smiled a little in spite of herself and walked away leaving Thompson and Seeley standing there. As soon as she was out of earshot Thompson pulled Seeley aside.

"What the hell are you doing Seel?" He asked.

"What?" Seeley asked.

"What are you doing with the foster chick man? You doing some kind of community service?" He asked, laughing a little. Seeley's eyes darkened.

"Shut the fuck up Thompson, you don't know what you're talking about." He said.

Thompson laughed. "Settle down, I'm just asking. It's not like you ever talked to anything not on the cheerleading squad before, so excuse me for needing a minute to process what I'm seeing here. I'm just trying to make sense of it." He said scratching his chin. "You got some kinda freak fetish?" He added in a hushed voice.

Before Thompson knew what was coming Seeley had him by the collar and pushed him into one of the empty classrooms.

"What the hell?" Thompson cried out before Seeley slammed him against a desk.

"Listen Thompson, everyone knows you're an idiot and most of the time that's okay. You make me laugh and so I let it slide, but look at me, do I look like I'm laughing?" He asked.

Thompson coughed a little trying to get his air back.

"Jesus Seel, you're losing your fucking mind you know that? Calm down man." He said trying to get up but Seeley held him down.

"You leave her the fuck alone you understand and if I ever hear that freak bullshit coming out of your mouth again I'm gonna do a hell of a lot more then knock the wind out of you. Got it?" He asked letting him up.

Thompson jumped up and brushed at his clothes a little bit, straightening himself out. "Christ, yeah, I got it." He said.

Seeley smiled tightly. "Good." He said and slapped him on the back.

"Let's go to class huh?" He said opening the door for Thompson.

"Whatever you say Seel," Thompson said. "Crazy bastard." He muttered on the way out the door.

Seeley waited anxiously outside of Garner's history room. Temperance's class was almost over and he felt this aching in his gut that he seemed to get now every time he was away from her. He acknowledged how unhealthy this was getting, and he wasn't even sure why it was happening, but he couldn't seem to stop it.

He heard shuffling and voices from inside the room and gathered that the class was finally over. He watched everyone shuffle out in two's and three's all talking animatedly to one and other, then finally Temperance walked out silently, her eyes trained intently on an assignment. She didn't even look up as she exited the class room and Seeley took a step in front of her. He wanted to believe he was doing it so she wouldn't run into anyone else but in all honesty he was doing it so she _would_ run into him.

And run into him she did, and he couldn't help the wide grin that split his face when she collided with his chest. She looked up, startled, an apology dying on her lips when she recognized him as the object she had run into.

"Hi." He said grinning down at her, his hands on her arms to steady her. She looked pointedly at his hands until he removed them from her arms.

"Where did you come from?" She asked, irritation seeping into her voice.

"Well maybe if you looked up every once and a while you would know." He said, his grin turning into a smug smile.

She narrowed her eyes. "I looked down for a moment to review this assignment," She said holding up a sheet of paper. "I wouldn't have run into anyone if you hadn't purposely put yourself in my path." She said her eyes widening as he reached for her books, gently prying them out of her hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Carrying your books." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

He sighed. "Geez, can't you just let me do something nice without questioning it every goddamn step of the way?" He asked, annoyance coloring his tone.

He didn't usually talk to girls like this, but he couldn't help it. She was the only person he had ever met that could turn his happiness into irritation and anger and vice versa in under 10 seconds. Her face dropped a little and he regretted his tone.

"I'm sorry," She said, handing him her last book. "As long as we both know I'm capable of carrying my own books." She said her chin raising a fraction of an inch.

He grinned. "No one's doubting you." He said then frowned at her, pretending to weigh her books.

"How many books do you need?" He asked.

"Anatomy, history, English, Calculus, Biology- which I have already taken three time yet am somehow forced to retake every school I'm in," She said with a sigh. "I need a lot of books." She said with a shrug.

"You carry these around all day?" He asked.

"My locker is all the way in the other building so it's easier to carry them." She said.

"Easier in what way exactly? It's like carrying a ton of bricks around. Not good for your back you know." He said.

She rolled her eyes. "If their too heavy for you I would gladly take them back." She said with a smug smile.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm fine okay, not heavy at all. I was just saying, ya know, for you." He said.

"Sure." She said stopping in front of a classroom he didn't even realize they were headed for.

A group of girls walked past them, gawking at Seeley and shooting daggers at Temperance. Seeley noticed her shrinking back a little under the stares of the other girls and opened his mouth to reassure her when the school administrator, Mrs. Fortwood walked up to them.

"Temperance, can you come with me please?" She asked in a short tone, making Seeley think that she didn't really have a choice.

"Why?" She asked.

She shot a pointed glance at Seeley. "It's private, and you need to come with me right away." Mrs. Fortwood said.

Temperance's brow furrowed but she nodded. Seeley's hand reached out in front of her as she started to walk away.

"I'll walk over there with you." He said, throwing a reassuring smile in Temperance's direction.

Mrs. Fortwood looked confusingly at Seeley. "That won't be necessary Mr. Booth. Please go to your next class." She said.

Seeley shook his head. "I have Mr. Cope, he won't mind." He said, putting on his best charm smile and using it in full effect on the administrator.

She looked momentarily dazed before clearing her throat. "Uh, yes, okay. I guess that would be alright. But we have to go now. And you have to wait outside the office." She said. He nodded, putting his hand on the small of Temperance's back leading her after Mrs. Fortwood.

"What did you do?" He whispered in her ear, unable to keep the smile off of his face. Somehow the idea of her in detention with him seemed like a very plausible and very nice idea.

She shook her head. "Nothing. At least I don't think I did anything." She said back in the same hushed whisper.

His face was close to hers and he could feel her warm breath puffing against his face and smell her shampoo. How did she smell so good? She hadn't showered this morning but she smelled like melted honey and jasmine and something that he was coming to identify as just _her. _

"Well you had to have done something." He said, allowing his cheek to press up against her hair. The contact sending a jolt through him.

"I don't know what." She said, looking worried.

He nudged her with his shoulder. "I'm sure it's nothing." He said as they came up on the main office.

Mrs. Fortwood looked at Seeley. "You'll have to wait outside." She said to him.

His brow furrowed and he felt Temperance stiffen beside him, he followed her gaze inside the office to see her foster father talking angrily to the principal.

------

**Dun, dun, dun. Hit that review button people, it keeps musie happy **


	6. Chapter 5

He looked at her and her eyes were wide with fear. Panic rose inside him as he tried to devise a plan that would get them out of this.  
"Actually, you know what, I uh, think Temperance here left something in my car that we need to go get. Right?" He asked looking at her and raising his eyebrows.

She looked pale and scared as hell, but nodded her head. "Right, uh, homework." She said her voice coming out shaky and uncertain.

"So we'll go get it and be right back." He said starting to pull Temperance along with him.

"Perhaps you can get it after our meeting. Temperance, come inside." Mrs. Fortwood said in a stern voice.

Temperance shot a pleading look at Seeley.

"It's a real important paper right Temperance? We should probably get it now." He said, shooting Mrs. Fortwood another charm smile but this time she didn't look amused or even aroused.

"No, Temperance needs to go inside and Mr. Booth you need to get to class. Now." She said and her eyes left no room for coercion.

Booth panicked, there was no way in hell he was letting Temperance in the room with that asshole. No fucking way.

So he did the first thing he could think of.

He started beating the shit out of the first guy he saw. Which just happened to be Thompson.

Funny how things work out.

He heard Temperance's panicked "What are you doing?" behind him but just kept hitting.

He hoped to God at some point she realized what he was doing, if not this was gonna be a waste of his time. And his face.

It worked out just as he'd thought it would, everyone scrambled around him and Thompson, completely ignoring Temperance enough for her to get away.

He spent the next three hours in the Principals office, explaining his motives, or lying about his motives rather. Then telling a sob story about how things had been real tough at home lately, but left out the part about his dad. That wasn't a sob story that was a fucking nightmare. And no need for this guy to know about it.

In the end he managed to talk the principal out of calling his parents. Instead he settled for 4 weeks of detention and a mandatory session with the school counselor.

It could've been worse.

His face however couldn't have been.

His lip was split open and he had a cut on his forehead that was starting to swell, his knuckles were busted all to hell.

He looked like shit. Turns out Thompson had more fight in him than he gave him credit for.

He wanted to clean himself up a little before he saw her again…...Fuck.

Where was she?

He had no way of getting in touch with her, they hadn't set up a meet or anything like that.

His nerves started to build.

What if her bastard foster father caught up with her while he was getting yelled at in the principal's office?

Jesus, he didn't think this through.

Just about the time he thought his heart was literally going to jump out of his chest from beating so fast, he saw the most beautiful sight he's ever seen in his life.

There she was, perched delicately on the hood of his car.

He huffed out a big sigh of relief and jogged over to her. She looked like she had been crying but he knew better than to bring it up.

They just stood there, staring at each other. He saw her eyes trail over his injuries and he knew he needed to say something.

"Hey." Was all that came out.

Her eyes flashed back up to his.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She aske. Her voice had less venom than she probably intended, instead she just sounded sad.

He shrugged. "Well, I didn't see Fortwood just letting us walk away so I created a, uh, you know, diversion." He said, a lopsided grin crossing his face.

She shook her head. "You shouldn't have done that." She said.

"Why not?" He asked, starting to get annoyed. What the hell did he have to do to get some simple gratitude from her?

"Because," She cried jumping down off the hood of the car. "Look at you!" She said.

"I'm fine." He said a genuine smile crossing his face. The fact that she was worried about him gave him a warm feeling in his stomach.

"No, you're not. You have a facial laceration that could possibly need stitches, a bruised and cut lip and several minor cuts on your hands. You're not fine." She said.

"I've had worse." He said.

She eyed him. "Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because it doesn't." She said.

He sighed. "What do you want me to say?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Look, you can't be doing things like this. We don't even know each other. Maybe we should just go back to our old arrangement." She said.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Which arrangement would that be exactly? The one where we don't talk or acknowledge each other?" He asked.

She nodded tightly.

He barked out a humorless laugh. "Seriously?" He yelled, causing her to flinch. Somewhere in his rational brain he felt guilty for scaring her but in his current frame of mind he could make himself stop long enough to care. She had pushed him too far.

"After everything I've done for you, your seriously gonna say that? What, so we just forget the past two days happened and go back to strangers who pass each other in the hall?" He asked stepping closer to her pinning her up against his truck.

"We are strangers." She said, looking down at her feet. "You don't know me, not really."

He placed his hands on either side of her head leaning into her. "Yeah but I'm trying, I'm really trying here. What the hell is wrong with you that you won't let me?" He asked. "Normal girls would be falling over themselves right now." He added in for good measure.

This got her attention. Her head snapped up and she met his eyes, hers filled with anger.

"Well maybe you should go find a _normal _girl to give your charity to because I don't want it." She said slapping his hand away from her head, freeing herself from the cage his arms had created.

She picked her backpack up off the ground and started to walk away from the truck.

His stomach dropped. He knew he'd gone too far, hell he knew when he was saying it he was going too far.

He ran after her, keeping up with her stride easily.

"I'm sorry, okay. Really, I didn't mean it." He said and saw the angry tears falling down her cheeks. He knew he was the cause of them and that hit him in the gut harder than any punch Thompson had thrown.  
"Shit, I'm sorry okay. I'm an asshole. It's just- you make me crazy you know that?" He said tugging at his hair wildly.

She still didn't look at him or even acknowledge that he was speaking.

"Hey," He said grabbing her arm in an attempt to stop her.

"Don't touch me." She said, her voice cold and even and off the look in her eyes he let go of her arm.

"Fine, okay. No touching." He said holding his hands up in surrender. "I just- can we talk for a second please? I mean I got my face bashed in for you, the least you could do is hear me out." He said.

She whipped around on him so much so that he almost ran into her.

"I didn't ask you to do that." She said.

He sighed. "I know you didn't, but sometimes you don't have to ask." He said, the gentle tone returning to his voice.

"I still don't understand why you're making such an effort." She said looking more frustrated with herself then with him. Like he was a math problem she couldn't figure out.

He smiled a little. "You don't have to understand everything you know. Some things you just gotta feel out, and if they feel good then you go for em." He said.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Feel out?" She asked.  
He nodded. "Yeah, you know. Go with your gut." He said.

"I'm not sure what the digestive system has to do with making decisions but I think I get your point." She said.

He grinned. "Yeah?" He asked.

She nodded. "If I like being around you I shouldn't think so much and just…be around you." She said as though she had a bad taste in her mouth.

He laughed. "Well don't look so excited." He said.

The corners of her mouth turned up a little and she didn't resist this time when he took hold of her arm, gently steering her in the direction of his truck, his hand on the small of her back.

"So we good?" He asked looking down at her as they walked.

She smiled a little, leaning into his side. "Yeah, we're good," She said, then her face turned serious. "But we won't be if you get into any more fights for me." She said.

He smirked. "Not gonna promise anything, but I'll try my best." He said and ignored her eye roll as he opened the passenger side door for her.

"Hop in, we're stopping for pizza on our way back. I'm starving." He said jogging around to the driver's side and jumping in.

As they drove down the dark streets toward a local pizza place, he could feel her eyes on him. He turned to look at her and was met with a sad stare.

"What?" He asked.

"Does your face hurt?" She asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

He smiled. "Nah, I'm fine." He said.

"We should probably take you to a hospital." She said. "Or at least get you cleaned up before you go back to your house." She said.

"We." He corrected.

"What?" She asked, her face pinching together in that way that brought a smile to his face.

"We go back to my house. We're both going back there." He said.

"_We_ agreed I would only stay with you for a night." She said.

"Well now I'm making it two." He said, knowing full well that tomorrow it would be three.

"I can't run from him forever." She said her voice more open than it had ever been.

He stopped at a red light and turned to her. "Not forever," He said softly. "Just until we come up with a plan." He said.

A strange look he couldn't identify crossed her face for a minute before she had that calm mask back on again.

It was quiet until her yawn ripped through the silence.

He chuckled. "Why don't we just get the pizza to go?" He asked.

"I'm not tired." She said.

He rolled his eyes. "Well I am, so we're getting it to go. He said pulling up in front of the pizza place.  
"What do you want?" He asked.

"Pepperoni." She said, digging through her pockets and handing him a 10 dollar bill.

He shook his head. "Nuh uh, no way. I'm buying." He said.

She rolled her eyes. "Why because you're the man? No. I'm paying." She said.

"We gonna fight about this too? Okay. I'm paying because I have a job, and if I spend my money I'll get a nice paycheck in a week and I'll have some more money. Something tells me, you won't." He said.

She narrowed her eyes but before she could argue he got out of the car, grinning at her as she glared at him through the window.

"Pepperoni, right?" He called to her before going inside.

He was out 10 minutes later with a pepperoni pizza in hand and a smile on his face, getting in the car and handing the pizza over to her.

"What not talking to me?" He asked, when she didn't say anything.

"No." She said.

"No you're not talking to me, or no you're not not talking to me?" He asked.

She smiled. "I'm not sure that made sense, but the latter." She said.

"Stop at this drug store." She said pointing out the window.

"Why?" He asked, but pulled into the parking lot anyway.

"Because we need to get some gauze and antiseptic for your face." She said as if he should have known that.

He rolled his eyes. "My face is fine, what we need to do is get home before this pizza gets cold." He said.

She looked at him until he sighed. "Fine." He said putting the car in park.

She hopped out. "I'll be right back." She said but he got out too.

"I'm coming. I want a say in what we put on my face." He said.

She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything as he followed her into the drug store.

20 minutes later (it would have taken 10 if they hadn't spent 10 extra minutes arguing about who was paying) they emerged from the drug store, first aid supplies in hand.

Seeley immediately hovered his hand over the pizza box before smiling and pulling away, apparently pleased with the heat still radiating from the box.

"Still warm." He said happily and pulled back onto the street in the direction of his house.

She was quiet for a few beats before looking at him. "Do you think your father will be mad that you got into a fight?" She asked.

His gut churned. He knew he would be. Last time he had gotten into it with one of his buddies over a lost football game his dad had dealt out beating #2 later that day. He winced at the memory.

"It'll be fine." He said, more to himself then to her.

"Maybe we should go in through the window and fix your face before you see him." She said.

He looked at her, a small smile playing on his lips.

"What? Is it a bad idea?"She asked.

He shook his head. "No, it's a great idea. Pretty fucking brilliant actually." He said.

She smiled to herself and looked out the window as he pulled up across the street from his house.

They both stealthily walked across the front lawn until they got to the tree in front of his window.

"You sure you can climb this?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"How do you think I got out of the Garners house last night? I'm a good climber." She said, wedging her shoe in between a branch and hoisting herself up onto a thick limb.

"The Garners, that your foster family?" He asked even though he knew the answer. He just wanted to get her talking about them, open up a little.

"Obviously. Hand me the pizza." She said, taking the box from him so he could climb up.

He was now sitting close to her on the same branch, he could feel her breath on his neck as he looked down. Her leg was brushing his arm.

"I like it up here." She said suddenly and he laughed.

"Yeah?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah." She said, her voice dropping down to a husky whisper.

Seeley turned his head so he was looking at her, he hadn't realized how close they were sitting until now, they were nose to nose.

His whole body was on fire. Having her this close, looking at him with those vulnerable eyes. Jesus, he was going to kiss her.

"Do you want to climb in first or should I?" She asked abruptly.

Or maybe he wasn't.

He tried to hold back the disappointed sigh that threatened to escape his lips. Clearly she didn't feel the same way, although he didn't miss the slight dilation in her pupils.

"Ladies, first." He said, his voice coming out shakier then he intended.

_Get a fucking grip, Seeley._ He knew if he made a move on her now she would run out that door faster than he could comprehend. Besides that wasn't why he was doing all this. There was something about her, it was like she was _his. _He knew if he ever voiced that she would kick his ass, but he couldn't explain it. He needed to help her, make sure she was safe. End of story.

She climbed in his window first and he followed close behind. He tossed the pizza on the bed, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his jacket. She emptied the contents of the drug store bag onto his nightstand, before walking over to the pizza box and grabbing herself a slice.

Seeley grabbed his own and flopped down on the bed, moaning a little when he bit into the slice. "God, I'm hungry." He said, inhaling his first piece and moving onto his second.

Temperance sat cross legged at the end of the bed quietly eating two slices and waiting for Seeley to be done with his six.

She then walked over to his dresser and grabbed the gauze and antiseptic, then walked up to him and stood in front of him expectantly.

"What?" He asked, his mouth full.

"Sit up so I can clean up your face." She said, motioning to the cut on his forehead.

He groaned.

"Don't be a baby." She said, a smile playing on her lips.

He sat up reluctantly, tensing when she moved to stand in between his legs, one small hand cupping his chin while the other dabbed his cut with the gauze.

The feeling of her skin on his sent shockwaves through his body, all of them headed one place in particular. He ran through Steelers stats in his head to keep the blood from throbbing downward.

He winced when she spread antiseptic over his forehead.

"Sorry." She whispered, his eyes meeting hers.

_Fuck, those eyes. _He could get lost in them for days.

She was so close, and she was touching him and she was fixing his broken face, and she knew about his dad and she was so goddamn beautiful and all of these things combined just made his head spin.

She pulled her eyes away from his and reached for more gauze, slowly dabbing away the residual blood until the cut looked far less noticeable.

"All done." She said, releasing her hold on him, her arms dropping to her sides.

"Thanks." He said smiling a little.

Seeley wasn't sure how much time passed while they were looking at each other. He had this undeniable urge to touch her, just once. Actually many, many times but he would settle for once right now. Her creamy ivory skin looked so fucking soft he just wanted to bury himself in it.

But he knew that she had to be the one to make the first move, and honestly with all the collective problems they had, making a move on her should be the last thing on his mind.

Except that since last night (_had it only been last night?)_ it seemed like it was the only thing on his mind.

"So you should probably go back in through the front door." She said, flinching a little when his thighs grazed the sides of her knees. She stepped away from him and sat in his desk chair.

He looked at her questioningly. He honestly had no idea what the hell she was talking about.

Clearly she realized that and smiled a little. "So your family knows your home, go out the window then go back in through the front door." She said.

He nodded. "Good idea." He said standing up and slipping his shoes on.

"You're pretty good at all this sneaking around stuff." He said putting his jacket on.

She shrugged.

"Practice." She said.

"You have to sneak around a lot in your foster homes?" He asked.

"Sometimes." She said.

"You don't like to talk about them." He said it like it wasn't a question.

She shook her head. "There's nothing to say really." She said.

"I don't think that's true." He said.

She sighed. "They are what they are. Talking about it isn't going to change anything." She said.

"It might make you feel better." He said.

"I feel fine." She said picking at an invisible spot on her jeans.

He snorted. "Yeah, you look like you feel fine." He said.

"Yes, see? I told you." She said.

He looked at her for a minute, then realized she actually thought he was being serious.

"That was sarcasm, there." He said.

Her face dropped. "Oh. Well in that case, you're wrong. I really am fine." She said.

He sighed and then opened his window.

"Whatever you say. Stay here okay, I'll be up in a second." He said then climbed out his window without waiting for an answer.

Seeley walked in his front door, casually swinging his keys. He walked into the kitchen and kissed his mom on the cheek. "Are you hungry Seeley?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Nah, I ate already." He said and his younger brother Jared looked up from the kitchen table where he was doing his homework.

"Where have you been?" Jared asked.

"Had to stay late at school for a project then I had some errands to run." He said with a shrug, then glanced into the empty living room.

"Dad home?" He asked.

His mother shook her head. "He had to stay late at the shop, one of his old army friends was coming in late for a trim." She said.

Seeley nodded, then made his way through the kitchen. "Alright well, I'm gonna head up. I'm pretty tired." He said.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" His mother asked.

He smiled. "I'm fine Mom, thanks, but save me some leftovers okay?" He asked.

"Of course." She said smiling at her son, who started climbing the stairs two at a time.

When he burst through the door and was met with an empty room, panic started rising in his stomach.

The window was still open. _Shit. _He shouldn't have pushed her on talking about her foster families. He should have just let her be.

He jumped when he heard the shower turn on in the bathroom. She walked into his bedroom and looked at him sheepishly. Relief coursed through him.

"Would you mind if I took a shower?" She asked.

He didn't answer for a minute, taking in her hair that now fell loosely around her shoulders and the creamy expanse of her chest that was now visible as she stood before him in a small black tank top and jeans.

He nodded dumbly before forcing words out. "Go ahead. Towels are under the sink." He said.

She smiled shyly. "Thanks." She said and disappeared back into the bathroom.

Once the door was shut he collapsed onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling and inhaling the scent of the pillow she had slept on last night.

He tried working through why exactly he was so obsessed with this girl. She drove him crazy, argued with him all the time, showed a remarkably low amount of appreciation for his efforts, she was kind of a pain in the ass really.

Except that she wasn't. The look in her eye when she was cleaning up his face was enough to about break his heart. He couldn't remember the last time someone looked at him like that. Like the only thing they cared about in that moment was him.

He knew that if he was being honest there was no way in hell she was going to be able to stay with him forever. She was on the run from her foster family and sooner or later they were going to have to deal with that. And _they _would. He would be there for her whether she thought she wanted him there or not.

He shrugged off his jacket and kicked off his shoes, quickly changing into gym shorts and a clean t-shirt.

He stared at the pile of homework on his desk and figured he should try to at least make a dent in it. His declining grades were the reason his face had a run in with his father's fist two nights ago.

He was laying on his bed, trying to make sense of his biology homework when he heard the shower turn off. He heard some rustling in the bathroom before the door opened and she walking out in a fresh grey t-shirt and the same jeans. Her hair was wet, leaving water marks on her shirt and her face was still a little pink from the hot water. Radiant.

They smiled at each other and then she walked across the room stuffing her two-day old hoodie and black tank top in her backpack.

"Biology homework?" She asked, interrupting his obviously ogling of her.

He cleared his throat and then looked back at his book. "Yeah," He said with a snort. "I'm getting an okay grade in the class but I have no clue what the hell any of it means." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"I could help you," She offered. "If you want."

He grinned. "Yeah?" He asked.

She nodded. "Sometimes it's just a matter of having it explained differently." She said. "Plus I've taken the class so many times its second nature." She said with a smile and crawled onto the bed, sitting cross legged next to him.

He inhaled her as she settled in next to him, the scent of her and his soap mixing together creating an erotic sensation.

"You failed your last test?" She asked incredulously snatching a piece of paper with a large red F on it from the inside of his notebook.

Her condescending tone ripped him from his fantasizing about her in his shower. "Hey, it was a hard test!" He said defensively, snatching back the piece of paper.

She rolled her eyes. "It wasn't that hard." She said.

"Says the girl who has probably aced it four times. Us lowly regular people who are taking it for the first time found it difficult." He said.

"Here's where you went wrong." She said pointing to the third line of the piece of paper.

"You got the stages of mitosis backwards." She said laughing a little.

He scoffed. "Oh, that's funny to you? Sorry if we can't all be science geniuses." He said.

She laughed some more then shrugged. "Sorry." She said.

"So if you know this stuff so well why are you taking it again?" He asked.

"Some problem with my transcripts. Apparently I don't have the necessary amount of credits. My last school wasn't very good so I'm not really surprised that they didn't document everything properly." She said.

"Where did you go before here?" He asked.

She was quiet for a moment, as though she was deciding whether or not to answer him.

"East Boston High." She said with a sigh, as though she was giving up a piece of very valuable information.

"You lived in Boston?" He asked sitting up a little, thrilled that she was finally sharing a piece of herself.

She nodded.

"Why did you come to Philly?" He asked.

"Because that's where they sent me." She said, playing with her fingers.

"They?" He asked.

"Social services. When you," She took a deep breath. "When a foster home doesn't work out Social Services has to find you a new one. The only one that could take me was here so, here I am." She said with a shrug.

His brow furrowed.

"Why didn't your last foster home work out?" He asked.

She visibly tensed and avoided his eye. "Can we talk about something else?" She asked.

He studied her face for a moment before slowly nodding. "Yeah, sure. Let's get back to this," He said tapping his book with his index finger. "Let's see if you can bring me back from the grade graveyard shall we?"

------

_Sorry it took so long to update!! Real life gets in the way sometimes…. Please R/R it is such a huge incentive to write!! _


End file.
